Holiday Cheer
by Mrs Sirius BlackG
Summary: Hardy évite les fêtes de Noël, les bars bondés, les lumières clignotantes, et la musique de Noël à tout prix, mais Miller lui fait une offre qu'il ne peut pas refuser. Miller x Hardy post S3.


**Après avoir rejoint la brillante NorthNorthWest7 dans la traduction de « When the Storm Breaks », je me suis prise au jeu de la traduction. Et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de traduire les autre histoires de la fabuleuse Hazelmist. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Dear Hazel, you are absolutely brilliant ! Thank you again for letting me work on your wonderful stories. I'll never have your talent nor your imagination nor your perfect understanding of those characters we all fell in love with, but I hope you'll like what I did.**

 **Holiday Cheer**

Création d'Hazelmist

La traditionnelle fête de Noël était une tradition que le Capitaine Hardy détestait. Les fêtes à Sandbrook avaient été légendaires, et c'est pourquoi Hardy avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à les éviter. La ville de Broadchurch n'était pas différente, si pas pire à cause de l'affreux côté petite ville. L'an passé, une bagarre avait éclaté sur le parking entre deux agents de Police fortement alcoolisés, dont avaient résulté deux incriminations pour ivresse et trouble à l'ordre public, et une vitre brisée. Hardy avait été forcé de les suspendre. Même si cela semblait impossible de surpasser ça, Hardy avait de très faibles espoirs pour la fête qui se déroulait en ce moment même au bar local devant lequel il se trouvait.

Le fait que Miller ait déjà les joues roses, soit pompette et fermement décidée à le faire rentrer n'améliora pas son humeur.

« Allez Hardy, juste un verre », l'amadoua-t-elle en se protégeant du froid.

Elle lui avait envoyé huit SMS, l'avait appelé deux fois et lui avait laissé un message vocal menaçant avant qu'elle ne lui explique finalement que le bureau avait misé sur son absence. Hardy s'en fichait totalement jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie ajoute que Brian de la Scientifique allait perdre cinquante livres s'il faisait une apparition.

« Il se passe quoi si je prends un verre ? » répondit-il évasivement.

Miller sourit un peu trop largement.

« Je prends la moitié de vos gains », grogna-t-il. « Et vous payez. » Cela effaça de son visage le sourire en coin qu'elle avait, mais il lui tint la porte et la fit entrer à nouveau dans la chaleur du bar.

L'atroce musique de Noël le frappa comme une migraine et les décorations étaient tristes et d'un mauvais goût affligeant. Des guirlandes avaient été attachées avec de bonnes intentions derrière le bar mais elles perdaient leurs aiguilles d'une façon qui violait plusieurs lois sur la santé publique. Des lumières colorées clignotaient d'une façon alternative qui pouvait à coup sûr provoquer une crise d'épilepsie, et le faux arbre scintillant dans le coin était une monstruosité qu'Hardy ne pouvait décrire de façon adéquate. Hardy n'était normalement pas un buveur, mais l'atmosphère joyeuse et la vue de tant de collègues ivres portant des pulls en laine hideux lui donnèrent envie d'un verre.

Miller prenait beaucoup trop de temps, se penchant par-dessus le bar en bois pour rire à quelque chose que le barman avait dit. Hardy la regarda, bien conscient qu'il n'était pas le seul et qu'une partie du bruit avait diminué avec sa soudaine présence. Ils avaient travaillé de longues heures ensemble, et Miller lui avait rendu visite chez lui tard dans la nuit, ce qui n'avait fait que propager les rumeurs des gens de cette petite ville ennuyante qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de spéculer à ce sujet. Ce soir, elle était jolie dans son chemisier rouge, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et qu'il soit une fois de plus assailli par le collier clignotant. Juste un verre et il sortirait de cet enfer.

« Détendez-vous Hardy », dit gaiement Miller en lui tendant sa bière. « Quelqu'un a payé nos verres et demain nous serons plus riches que Brian de vingt-cinq livres. »

« Santé », fit-il, impassible, et avala sa bière blonde qui n'était pas totalement mauvaise.

La fête n'était pas si mal non plus, pas tant qu'il était planqué dans un box avec Miller. Ils parlèrent de comment Daisy gérait sa première année de Fac, de Tom qui grandissait trop vite, et de comment Fred avait déjà trouvé les cadeaux de Noël et faisait tourner le père d'Ellie en bourrique. Un verre s'était transformé en deux, des gens étaient partis, et la batterie du collier bas de gamme de Miller mourut avant qu'Hardy ne se rappelle qu'il ne devait rester que pour un verre.

« Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer à la maison. » Miller avait un peu de mal à articuler, mais c'était suffisant pour Hardy pour lui proposer de conduire sa voiture. « Vous voulez me ramener chez moi ? » le taquina-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à enfiler son manteau puisqu'elle ne semblait visiblement pas trouver les manches. « Imaginez ce que tout le monde va dire demain », gloussa-t-elle.

« Rien qu'ils n'aient déjà dit à notre sujet », souligna-t-il alors qu'elle trébuchait sur le bout de son écharpe. Soupirant, il s'arrêta et enroula la chose duveteuse autour de son cou avant qu'elle ne la détruise. Le geste les rapprocha suffisamment près pour qu'il remarque quelques paillettes dans ses boucles. Il les releva en arrière et elle sursauta.

« Vous étincelez », expliqua-t-il.

« Ça doit être Rodney », dit-elle en riant et secouant ses cheveux. « Il m'a fait un câlin plus tôt et vous avez vu son pull. »

Hardy essaya de se rappeler qui était Rodney mais n'y parvint pas. Peu importe qui c'était, Hardy était certain qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« On a pris un verre ensemble il y a quelques mois », laissa-t-elle échapper en souriant. « Un mec bien, très drôle. »

Effacez ça, Hardy _méprisait_ cet homme.

« Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit », souffla-t-il alors qu'il la suivait dehors dans le froid.

« Vous ne me dites jamais quand _vous_ avez un rencard. »

« Parce que vous le savez toujours ! » se plaignit-il en refermant la porte derrière eux. Il aurait dû se sentir mieux maintenant qu'il s'était échappé des gazouillis de Mariah Carey et de ses collègues enivrés, mais il se sentait curieusement plus exposé à l'air libre avec son séduisant lieutenant.

« Je suis détective », lui rappela Miller, les yeux scintillants. Hardy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit face.

« Vous êtes – vous sortez avec lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Oh sérieusement Hardy. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai enfreint aucune règle. »

« Est-ce que vous sortez toujours avec lui ? » se répéta-t-il doucement et clairement, parce que la vie amoureuse d'Ellie ne le concernait pas jusqu'à maintenant.

« Non, on a juste bu quelques verres », soupira-t-elle comme si elle avait peut-être espéré que ça soit différent, avant d'ajouter, « Pas bien différent ce que nous avons fait ce soir. »

Hardy ne la contredit pas.

« Pourquoi vous vous en souciez d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air plus curieuse qu'ennuyée.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas », mentit-il, même s'il s'en souciait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et coinça ses mains dans ses poches. « Je m'assure juste que personne ne va venir me coller une droite pour vous avoir ramenée à la maison. »

Miller eut un petit rire et tapota son bras. « Croyez-moi Hardy, vous n'êtes pas en danger. Je n'ai aucun prétendant potentiel. »

« Vous en êtes sure ? »

Elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds et Hardy l'attrapa par le coude. La portant à ses côtés, il enroula un bras stabilisant autour de ses épaules.

« Je vais bien », insista-t-elle en rougissant. « C'est un peu glissant par ici. »

« Oui, certainement », acquiesça-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire et elle le frappa. Elle perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et Hardy resserra son bras autour d'elle. Il suspecta qu'elle ne porterait plus ces escarpins à l'avenir ce qui était dommage, il aimait la façon dont elle surpassait certains de leurs collègues masculins et elle était presque au même niveau que lui quand ils se regardaient.

« Vous étiez jolie ce soir », la complimenta-t-il quand ils faisaient le tour du Commissariat.

« Foutaises », se moqua-t-elle, « Vous avez _détesté_ mon collier. »

« Vous êtes jolie en rouge. D'ailleurs, le collier n'était pas aussi horrible que certains de ces pulls », répliqua-t-il et frissonna à ce souvenir. Il ne serait jamais capable de regarder certains de ses collègues après ce soir.

« Oh Seigneur, vous auriez dû voir celui de Maureen. Si vous pensiez que celui de Rodney était moche. » Elle commença à bredouiller à propos de ce que tout le monde portait, et il n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Les escaliers étaient un peu traîtres pour elle, et trouver ses clés était une autre histoire. Finalement, Hardy la cala contre la voiture et sortit lui-même les clés de son sac à main.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être ivre ? » demanda-t-elle quand il ouvrit la portière pour elle et attendit qu'elle rentre dans l'habitacle.

« Je n'ai bu que deux verres. »

« Je sais mais toute la soirée vous avez fait comme si… » Hésitant, elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Vous êtes trop poli », lâcha-t-elle puis se rattrapa rapidement, « Pas que vous soyez méchant, mais en général vous êtes plus grincheux, et ce soir vous avez fait comme si – comme si – » Elle s'arrêta, frustrée, et désigna la portière qu'il tenait ouverte pour elle. « J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à un rencard, ce qui est ridicule puisque j'ai dû vous _soudoyer_ pour que vous preniez un verre avec moi. »

Hardy dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Vous vouliez que ça soit un rencard ? »

« Quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle. « Non. _Non_. »

Elle grimpa dans la voiture et claqua la portière. Hardy resta là, abasourdi, puis fit le tour jusqu'au côté conducteur et s'installa. Le trajet du retour fut embarrassant, mais Hardy ne dit pas un mot quand Miller tripota la radio jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une autre satanée chanson de Noël. Elle fredonna comme si elle avait déjà oublié leur dispute. Hardy trouva cela étrangement réconfortant.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller prendre un autre verre avec vous », dit-il lorsqu'ils se garèrent dans son allée.

« Oh mon Dieu », s'exclama-t-elle, « Vous êtes ivre ».

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » Il coupa le moteur et se tourna dans son siège pour la regarder. « Millah, je ne suis pas ivre. »

« Je vous ai demandé des dizaines de fois de venir au bar avec moi, et à chaque fois vous avez dit non. »

« Je sais. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « C'est pas vraiment mon style », admit-il, « Je suis un peu ennuyeux. Pas aussi drôle que Rich. »

« Rodney », le corrigea-t-elle et il acquiesça. « Vous pourriez vous détendre un peu, vous êtes un peu grognon parfois », concéda-t-elle, « Mais je le suis aussi », ajouta-t-elle, ses lèvres tressaillant.

« Je vous dois un verre », offrit-il, mais elle sourit et secoua la tête comme elle l'avait fait le jour où il l'avait rejetée, à tort, la première fois.

« C'est bon Hardy, je comprends maintenant. »

« Millah. » Il attrapa son épaule et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je le veux. » Les yeux d'Ellie s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il dessinait des petits cercles sur son omoplate. « Voulez-vous prendre un verre avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« À une condition », dit-elle en glissant la main dans son propre manteau, « Vous devez porter ça. » Elle sortit le collier festif et l'alluma. De faibles lumières vertes et rouges vacillèrent et s'éclairèrent au hasard, et c'était tellement _elle_ qu'Hardy eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

« Non », grogna-t-il en glissant son bras autour d'elle pour atteindre la petite batterie. « Absolument pas. »

« Oh allez Hardy », plaida-t-elle.

« Ça vous va beaucoup mieux », lui dit-il tout en cherchant le bouton off.

Miller fit un large sourire, brillant de façon plus éclatante que n'importe quelle décoration idiote de Noël. Hardy ne s'embêta pas à éteindre les lumières. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ellie et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Il voulait que ça soit un baiser bref pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, quelque chose qu'ils pourraient avec un peu de chance continuer quand elle serait sobre, mais Miller avait d'autres idées. Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, elle approfondit le baiser et effaça tous les doutes qui lui auraient fait penser qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis à ce sujet le lendemain.

Une minute merveilleuse passa, avant que les lumières en technicolor et le tintement venant de sa poitrine ne deviennent trop pour lui.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ça vient de ton collier », grogna-t-il.

« Ça joue des airs de Noël ! » dit Miller d'un air enthousiaste, essoufflée, « Tu as dû le mettre en marche quand tu essayais de – »

« De t'embrasser ? » lui fit-il remarquer de façon ostensible en réclamant ses lèvres, « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de sauver la batterie pour la prochaine fois ? »

Miller gloussa dans sa bouche et il sourit dans le baiser, éteignant finalement le satané engin.

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
